Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 03
Fan:Digimon Xtreme Work in progress ***** Bokomon: I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book and your guide into the world of Digimon. To begin, Digimon all begin as DigiEggs. The eggs in turn hatch into Baby Digimon. Neemon: I like eggs Bokomon: I'm sorry, this is Neemon. Neemon: I'm the keeper...of my pants! What's with the note. Bokomon: It’s written in Digicode. "rub gently". Neemon: Rub what I wonder. Bokomon: The egg.... Neemon: Oh boy! Maybe a Lampmon will come out. I’m gonna wish for a new pair of pants. Digiegg hatches into a baby Poyomon. ***** on his bed, Taisuke stares at ceiling of his home. He thinks back to Ginomon leaving after the fight. Taisuke: Ginomon! Ryu: We can't force him if he's not ready. You have to let it happen naturally. flashback ends as Taisuke looks at his Digivice, hoping Ginomon would change his mind. In the Digital World, a large black boulder rolls across a dune. It was covered with scorpions. ***** TITLE: The Power of Bonds! ***** next day. grabbed his Digivice and positioned it to face the computer monitor. Ryu: Digi Gate, Open. program opens up. Ryu, Kaori, Shigeru, Hiroki: Upload! Digivices shoot out four beams of light. Inside the Digital World, the four Digimon rezz in. They proceed into the desert in hopes of finding Ginomon. At another part of the desert, Ginomon is walking. But the sun is getting to him. Eventually, he collapses.. ---- <>: Uh, I don't think that it was such a good idea to come here. : I'm tired. rested on a large rock. : I don't think that you should sit on that. : Why not? floated away from the rock, which started rise out of the sand. Laughter was heard from it as it explodes, revealing a scorpion woman scorpion woman: I've been waiting, chosen. ANALYZER: Scorpiveramon Scorpivera: Come! rumble Scorpiveramon: Reveal, Tankmon! a Digimon of a tank. shoots its cnnon Scorpiveramon: What do think?! A suitable enemy for you! ANALYZER: Tankmon --- to, Ginomon finds himself in a cave. He notices a white cat-like digimon with purple stripes on her tail, she also had purple ear and tail tips. She had sapphire blue eyes, and was wearing yellow gloves with orange stripes along with a golden ring on her tail. She was a Gatomon. He looked at her warily as she gives a bowl full of water. Gatomon: Here, drink this. Ginomon: Why did you...? Gatomon: I couldn't leave you lying there. attempts to leave, but Gatomon would not have that. Gatomon: You're not strong enough to go. Gatomon: You must be very lonely to say that. Ginomon: Lonely? Gatomon: When you're alone a long time, your heart becomes very hard. It happens to everyone, even me... But that before I found myself surrounded by friends. I've become a part of their hearts, just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then, if they don't forget me, then we're never truly alone. My friends are my power and I'm there's! Ginomon: Friends? --- Gingamon Arkutomon from Tankmon, dodging attacks. : Let's do this! We'll finish this! Gingamon and Arkutomon: Combo! is unaffected. No effects Scorpiveramon: Keep going, Tankmon Arkutomon: We won't lose! bout t fire when, he is knocked by Ginomon Ginomon: Sorry to keep you waiting. : Ginomon! Ginomon: Leave this to me! Gigantomon: Scorpivera You Oh..how sad. : Scoriovera. Become one with Tankmon and destroy them! Scorpiveramon: Xros! Scorpitankmon! What? turns into a data storm that engulfs Tankmon. The storm reforms into a giant version of Tankmon with large pinchers in place of its hands and on top is Scorpiveramon, fused to the giant from the waist down. : They combined?! a sandstorm : I can't see a thing? Gigantmon : Let go! Gingamon is [] Ginomon: Stop it! [] : : We gotta run! [] Ryu: What are you doing? : that's reckless! is knocked down jumps in and takes a hit Gigantomon: Gatomon!! Taisuke: Gigantomon! <>: We've got to get out of here! towards the Digimon and Gatomon, who can't move : I'll get her for this! There's no time. We have to. : Understood! --- Taisuke and ???: DNA Charge! Digivices: DNA Evolution! Digivices both shot beams together which formed into an energy ring before bursting, creating a field of green energy rays. Gigantomon emerges as he surges into the center of the field with an aura about him before exploding into a burst of energy. Gigantomon: Gigantomon.... appears, also glowing as well before he followed suit, and vanished in a burst of energy. Immediately, both, still glowing, circled each other as they went through another energy ring. Both: DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...TENROMON! Scorpitankmon: They combined?! ?????: Hmm...they're more resourceful than I thought. unleashes another barrage, but Tenromon emerges unharmed. Scorpitankmon: No effect?! Tenromon: Like that attack can work on me! Grapple Tenromon: Take this! Scorpiveramon to the ground. "Digi-Memory, Fire" surrounds himself in an aura of fire and then shoots himself towards his opponent like a rocket, ripping though ScorpiTankmon as he lands behind her as the Digimon's body emits a ring of fractal code with the reformed Scorpiveramon in the middle. Not wanting to take her chances, she burrows away. -- sooner have the Digimon left, Gatomon is joined by a six foot tall elven figure with a long blond hair arrives. On his head was a purple haired wizard's cap with a silver crown on the edge of the cap with a silver jewel glowing in the middle. His chest was clothed in a dark red robe with white plate armor, purple cape, shoulder pads, gauntlets and leg guards colored with jewels and golden lines. On his waist was a golden square belt buckle with aquamarine jewel in the center. Mystimon: So those are the Chosen Digimon... ------------ Bokomon: DNA Digivolving: What is it, and how does it work? When two Digimon DNA Digivolve, The most powerful part of one merges with the most powerful part of the second, producing a Digimon that's more powerful than either of them alone. --- Taisuke: On the next Digimon X-Treme...."Battle on! Panzerdramon!" Taisuke & Ginomon: Our Revolution of Evolution has just begun!